


Alluring

by isleyren



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam Sackler Got Hot, Alcohol, Angst, Best Friends, Dom Adam Sackler, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Old Friends, One Shot, Reader-Insert, School Reunion, Smut, Weddings, hometown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleyren/pseuds/isleyren
Summary: Sackler x ReaderYou come back to your hometown for childhood best friend’s wedding. You aren’t excited to run into the people you went to high school with, never getting along with them, except for one. Adam Sackler was someone who was always around, someone who you didn’t mind their presence. He never said much, but you couldn’t help but like him, it slowly developing into a schoolgirl crush over the years. But he was a scrawny kid last time you saw him. But some things have changed, except the desire you have for him.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> TW: alcohol use, mention of bullying, some angst, smut

You took a sip of your drink as you let your eyes wander. You knew most of the people here, but they were all people you had gone to school with, people who you never really enjoyed being around.

The bride was your childhood best friend, but she was the popular girl. Her life ended up very typical, dating, and now marrying, her high school sweetheart. She always stayed in your hometown, deciding to become a housewife instead of going to college.

You didn’t think her choices were bad or that she should have done something different, you respected her choices, but those were not your hopes and dreams. You didn’t want to become a housewife. You had big plans for your career.

You had left your hometown as soon as you graduated high school, getting as far away as you could. You made new friends, a new life, far away from these people. But as soon as you heard that she was getting married, you knew you had to come back. For her.

You let your eyes wander more, eventually finding someone who seemed so familiar to you. You knew you recognized him, but you couldn’t quite place him. And then it hit you. Those amber eyes, that dark onyx hair, the prominent nose. It had to be the Sackler kid, or at least that’s how you referred to him when you were all younger. He definitely wasn’t a kid anymore. His strong build and height proved that easily.

Your eyes then met with his. His warm amber orbs seemed to peer into your soul. You couldn’t help but shiver under his gaze, a familiar warmth growing between your thighs. You always had a small crush on Adam, but you didn’t realize what it would do to you to see him again. And to see him as a man. But before you got lost in thought, you turned away, needing to pull yourself out of another fantasy.

Another expectation to be broken.

You reprimanded yourself, knowing you couldn’t fall for another toxic guy, and from what you heard about Adam’s reputation from your friend, he wasn’t the ideal guy for you.

You sighed as you set your glass down, running your hand along the front of your dress to smooth it out.

You heard someone clear their throat next to you. You turned, being met with the haughty expression of the former high school jock.

“Jack.” You greeted him as you turned back to your drink, taking a big swig. Your face scrunched together as it burned down your throat, but you felt like you needed it to get through this interaction.

“Hey.” He said your name in the most seductive way possible, which was not seductive at all.

You clenched your jaw as you tried not to laugh at his efforts.

“So long time no see.” He continued as he leaned against the bar. “You look incredible. I thought you were hot in high school, but now, damn.”

This time you did let a laugh out. You turned to him and gave him an ingenuine smile. “I thought you were stupid in high school, didn’t realize it could get worse.”

You grabbed your glass and stormed off. You didn’t know where you were going, hoping to find at least one person you could talk to who you didn’t hate, or who didn’t hate you.

You leaned yourself against a wall near the back of the reception hall, away from prying eyes and people who peaked in high school.

You tucked one hand other the other arm as you bounced your arm up and down, eyes scanning, finger tapping on your glass.

“You look like how I feel.” A laugh echoed next to you.

You turn your head, prepared to sass another lonely man just seeking any female attention, but you were met with him. The Sackler kid who wasn’t so much a kid anymore.

“Oh shit.” You said in surprise, a hand flying to your chest.

He let out another low laugh, a sound you suddenly thought about echoing through you as his head was between your thighs. A thought you tried to push far down, and fast.

“Still have the mouth of a sailor I see.” His smile was wide as he glanced down at you.

You let out a small laugh. “And you still have a way of sneaking up on people I see.”

The smile remained. “You didn’t seem so scared until you noticed it was me. Something I should be aware of? Something on my face maybe?”

You began to feel more comfortable with him, realizing he was the same Adam that you knew as a kid.

You dropped your hand from your chest as you turned to face him fully.

“Nope.” You smiled up at him. “Just wasn’t expecting a person I actually don’t mind talking to.”

He laughed as he glanced down at his feet.

Before he spoke you took a second to really take him in at a closer distance. His suit fit his frame perfectly, revealing the strong arms underneath, the button of his shirt being pulled to its threshold. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, but you could still see just how large they were.

You didn’t realize how long your eyes lingered lower than they should be until he said your name again, his tone questioning.

You felt your cheeks grow red as you looked back up to him, trying to play if off like you weren’t just staring at his hands and thinking about his dick size.

“Seems like you weren’t thinking about talking.” His smile faded slightly, the side of his lips still pulled up into a smirk.

You weren’t sure how, but your cheeks grew even more red. Your brows furrowing as you began to speak.

“I-um-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The shake in your voice didn’t help the validity of your words, or rather lack thereof.

He only laughed again, that hearty sound that you would never be able to get out of your mind.

You let out a small sigh as he gracefully changed the subject, a weight being lifted off of your shoulders.

“I love your dress.” He took a hand out of his pocket, motioning towards your dress.

You glanced down at what you were wearing. It was a simple black dress but showed off your curves well. The halter neck left your back totally exposed, the deep neckline dipping low enough to show the entirety of the valley between your breasts. The silk material flowed down your body, two slits coming up along your thighs, stopping just below your hip bones.

You let your hand slit along your side as you spoke.

“Thank you!” You said enthusiastically, not expecting to get a genuine compliment by him, or really by any male here.

You shrugged your shoulder as you looked back up at him.

“It’s just something I found buried in my closet.”

“Well, it’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.”

You looked up to him, seeing a faint blush on his cheeks, but the lights in the venue made you second guess yourself. He was probably just being kind.

You opened your mouth to say something, anything to not make this so awkward for you, but thankfully you were interrupted.

The MC announced the new couple, your body turning as a wide smile spread across your face.

You couldn’t be happier for them. Warmth and happiness radiated off of them as he spun her around, the soft giggles coming from both of them as they graced the reception hall, making their way to their table.

You then felt Adam’s hand on the small of your back, the warmth of his hand creeping past the fabric of your dress and onto the exposed skin of your back.

You couldn’t help the chill that moved through your body, the desire inside of you only growing.

You step forward as he begins to guide you towards a table. You can’t help but smile as you realize he wants you to sit with him, but it soon fades as you realize who else is sitting at the table.

“Oh my god, Adam!” Comes the shrill voice of Brittany, the girl who bullied you through high school, the girl who you know fucked Adam at some point and held your crush for him over your head.

You froze as she stood up, Adam moving around you to greet her.

“Brittany.” He said as he leaned in, giving her a peck on the cheek. “Good to see you.”

“It’s _soo_ good to see you too Adam.” She flirtatiously winked at him, and then her eyes came to her, her expression dropping. “And who is this?” She asked, not seemingly to actually care.

You bite your tongue as to not scare yet another person off tonight.

You said your name as you stretched your arm out to her. “Remember, from high school?”

She furrowed her brows as she looked at you in confusion, still not knowing who you were, but at this point you were sure she was doing it just to bother you. But you wouldn’t let it get under your skin. You had done so well for yourself in life and you weren’t going to let your high school bully let you forget it.

“You know what,” You began waving your hand in front of your face. “Don’t worry about.” You faked a smile before looking back to Adam, a confused and somewhat proud expression plastered across his face.

You smiled at him as you took the nearest seat, secretly hoping that it didn’t belong to anyone.

He placed himself next to you, his hand finding your thigh immediately, in a weird way providing you with the validation that you needed.

-

The next couple of hours went by smoothly. Or at least in a sense.

The conversation was boring, but you found small things to entertain yourself. Watching people and determining whether or not they would fuck tonight became your favorite activity of the night.

But it got better when Adam found your bare thigh under the table, rubbing large circles, moving closer and closer to your center.

You flinched as his pinky ran along the edge of your thong. You decided to wear a lacy red shimmering thong, something to boost your own confidence, not something you expected anyone to see tonight.

Your eyes shot up, wide as they met his. He looked scared, like he was worried that he did something wrong, but hid it well.

You stood up abruptly, causing everyone at the table to look at you, stopping their conversations.

“Um.” You mumbled out. “I just have to go to the bathroom real quick.” You put on the best smile you could as you walked towards the bathroom.

When you made it to the hallway, you let out the breath you had been holding in, letting your shoulders fall.

You began to walk again, making your way towards the general direction you hoped the bathrooms would be in, but you soon realized you didn’t actually know where you were going.

You spun around, deciding to walk back, but instead of meeting nothing, you were met with a solid body.

You jumped back as you looked up to see who the intruder was.

You nearly gasped as Adam grabbed you by the waist, pushing you against the wall.

Your eyes were wide as his lips easily found your neck. But you soon melted at his touch.

You tilted your head, allowing his lips more space to attack, more room to leave marks, as your hands found his shoulders. His hands ran up and down your sides, a thumb sliding across the underside of your breast before diving under the fabric, kneading at your braless breast.

You let out a small moan, the heat between your legs growing even more now, your neediness becoming so great that it was hard to ignore it for any longer.

His lips travelled up your pulse, finding your earlobe. He nipped at it before whispering with his husky voice in your ear.

“You look stunning in this dress.” A breath. “But you would look so much better without it.”

You let out another moan at those words, gripping his shoulders tighter as he pushed his hips against you.

You could feel his growing hardness against your stomach and without thinking began to move against him.

He let out a low sigh, imitating a moan, against your chin.

You continued to move as his lips finally found yours, biting at your bottom lip before pushing his tongue past them, fighting your tongue for dominance.

One of your hands slid up his neck to the back of his head, your fingers entangling themselves with his soft silky black locks.

One of his hands slid down your side, moving past the skirt of your dress. He hooked his fingers around the side of your thong, about to pull it down before you stopped him.

“Not here.” You whispered.

He only smiled at you, his teeth finding your other earlobe.

“Don’t worry baby, no one will find us back here.” He pulled away again, his pupils taking over, making his eyes black with lust. “Unless you don’t think you can be quiet for me.”

You felt yourself blush, but you no longer cared. All you wanted in this moment was him.

You pulled him back in, taking over as you kissed him hard, pushing his hand back down between your thighs.

He once again hooked his fingers around the waistband of your thong, easily pushing them down.

Your lips stayed attached as he knelt down slightly, pulling each foot up to help slide the thong completely off.

He glanced down at them, realizing what it looked like. He let out a small huff of air imitating a laugh.

“Too bad I didn’t see this on.”

You smiled down at him. “Yeah, too bad Sackler.”

You grabbed his chin, pulling him back up, but the pocketing of your underwear didn’t go unnoticed by you. You smiled into the kiss as you let one of your hands fall, sliding down the waistband of his dress pants.

You began to undo the belt with one hand, popping the button open just as he lifted one of your legs, wrapping it around his waist.

You detached your lips as you helped him pull himself free, your jaw nearly dropping at his size.

“Fuck.” You breathed out. “You’re so big.”

You could feel his smile, despite not looking at his face.

“Don’t think you can take me?” He asked in that oh so familiar cocky tone.

You glanced back up to him as your hands wrapped around him, pumping up and down slowly, your thumb running across the tip.

“Oh darling, I know I can.”

Without hesitating another second, he grabbed his own cock, pushing the tip into you, eliciting a gasp.

It soon turned to a moan as he pushed farther and farther in, taking his time, letting you adjust to his size.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of you, he paused, taking a moment to leave a soft kiss on your lips before pulling back and slamming back into you.

Your head fell back as your jaw hung open, your eyes shutting. He felt so good, filled you so well.

“Adam.” You whined out, your nails digging into his shoulders. “ _Fuck_.” You said through gritted teeth, almost forgetting how you needed to remain quiet.

“That’s a good fucking girl, take my fucking cock.” He spit out, his grip on your thigh and hip tightening, most definitely going to leave bruises.

You whimpered as he pushed you closer to the edge, closer to pure bliss. But there was one thing missing, one vital thing that was the key to an epic finish.

Your hand fell from his shoulder, travelling down your stomach to find your clit. But before you could, he grabbed your wrist, shoving it against the wall above your head.

“You don’t get to touch yourself just yet.” He grunted out.

You let out a small whine, a pleading for him to let you touch yourself.

“Adam.” You whined out again, hoping he would let you.

“I want to see you whine and beg for it some more.”

That was your key, the chance to make yourself feel good, to feel pure pleasure.

“Adam.” You whined out. “Please let me touch myself, please.” A breath. “Please let me cum, I need to cum so bad.” A gasp as he crashed into you again. “Fuck, I need to cum on your cock.”

He dropped your hand.

“Then cum on my fucking cock.”

You found the bundle of nerves easily, running fast circles as you wrapped your arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

Soon, your body began to shake, that familiar warmth appearing in your lower belly. And then there was the burst.

“Fuck, Ad—” You began to yell out, but his lips found yours, muffling any sound as your body flooded with warmth, your eyes rolling back as pleasure was all you knew, all you could feel.

Your hand dropped from your clit, as your body totally gave out, but Adam was there holding you, making sure you didn’t fall.

He continued to pump into you as you rode out your high, slowly coming back to reality.

You continued to kiss him, pull him in before he pulled away, glancing down to where your bodies meet before you felt him pulse inside of you, the feeling of warm white cum filling you up soon following.

He panted as he came, slowing his thrusting motions as your center milked his cock for everything he had.

He rested his forehead on yours as you both caught your breath.

He then placed a soft kiss on your lips, no desperation in it. It was soft and warm, kind, caring.

He eventually pulled away, also pulling out of you.

He helped you steady yourself before grabbing your hand, directing you away.

“Come on.” He said as that infamous smile was shot your way. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”


End file.
